spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The End Of Derek
The End Of Derek is a two part special of The All New SpongeBob Movies. Plot A homicidal killer tries to kill SpongeBob at Bug-Bob's wedding. Script Nick: (Wakes up) I heard something Jenny! Jenny: Go to sleep! Derek: Hello Nick! Nick: Who the hell are you? Derek: You don't remember me? (Cackle) I am Derek! Don't you remember my show? Nick: Theres been so many shows on Nickelodeon that I don't care! Derek:What! well am going to kill SpongeBob! I thought it would be good to give you a heads up for the sponge! Nick:Sponge.....What? Derek:Ha! you don't even remember the source of your success! well bye! (Jumps out window,Theme song and title card appears) SpongeBob:Oh hello Bug-Bob! aren't you happy! Bug-Bob:Well I am getting married soon! SpongeBob:(Gasp) so you've got bit by the love bug! Bug-Bob:Yes! and am getting married today! at Ding-Ling Springs Hotel! SpongeBob:Okay what time! Bug-Bob:In 3 minutes! (Both rush to the hotel) SpongeBob:(To Patrick)Am a best man! Patrick:Me two! SpongeBob:We can't both be best men! Patrick:Oh fish paste! (Nick runs in) Nick:Someones after you! SpongeBob:Okay! (Scene cuts to inside) Singer:Here comes the bride duh,duh,duh,duh Blandy:(Gulp) Bug-Bob:Wheres the Pope? (Car crashes outside) Blandy:What? (Everyone looks outside and see's the Pope's skeleton in car) SpongeBob:A dead body! (Voice Recorder plays) Derek(Voice only):Your next Sponge! SpongeBob:Uh-Oh! Nick:I'll hire a body guard! (Calls Arnold) Arnold:(Crashes car through wall)Arnold Schwarzenegger lends his voice again! Nick:Stop breaking the 4th wall! Arnold:Sorry! Patrick:Arnold! (Derek watches through the celling) Derek:God dammit! a guest star who's going to destroy another!time to use my gun! (Shoots Squidward instead) Kelpy K:Oh no! SpongeBob:3 guest stars! Kelpy K:Hello! to be continued! (After Commercial break Arnold is the Pope) Arnold:So does Ziz wimp won't to marry this alien squirrel? Bug-Bob:Yes,yes and yes Arnold:And does.... (Gun shoot sound) Fred:Oh no! they shot Betty in the head! Arnold:Oh no! head to the chopper SpongeBob it will lead you to safety! (SpongeBob hops on motorcycle that then Arnold drives) Derek:Another! I did not say I had to do it in the open! (Jumps down with knife onto car inside the building) Derek:Lets go! (Crashes into motorcycle) Arnold:Ow! this is not good! (Motorcycle and Car chase each other outside) Derek:This isn't a real car! (Car turns into MegaTron) MegaTron:Roar! Arnold:To many guest stars! (Throws SpongeBob and blows up) SpongeBob:Oh no! (Falls in TNT Factory,Blows up) Derek:Yes! Nick! give me a show now! Nick:Fine! (Shows new show named Derek SSSaveSSS Da World) Derek:Hello cool cats cool me Derek! Hater:Boo! Another Hater:Boo! Everyone:Boo! Nick:Derek! am bring back Da All New SpongeBob Movies! Derek:Muh! show biz is stupid! plus am getting my own web-series on BubbleTube! (Shows Bug-Bob's wedding) Refixed Arnold:And so,does Blandy want to spend her life with Bug-Bob? Blandy:No. Everyone:(Gasp) Bug-Bob:Why? Blandy:Because I like Allen better! Allen:Hello sugar! Refixed Arnold:You may now make out! (Allen and Blandy make out while Bug-Bob cries while running away) SpongeBob:And there's still a hell load of guest stars! Refixed Arnold:Well am going,got to go back to the future! (Disapper's) Patrick:Hey Nick! want to make a show about me! Nick:We already did! it had a movie! SpongeBob:That reminds me,Why do you still run one coarse meal? Nick:Well..... Trivia * This episode had the most guest stars. John DiMaggio as Derek, Arnold as well you know, Kelpy K as himself and Frank Welker as Megatron. * Bug-Bob might be getting his own spin-off based on the ending. * Arnold returns from Muscle Buts. Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:The All New SpongeBob Movies Category:Specials Category:TV Movies Category:2016 Category:Da king of Spongebob Fans